


The Hands That Feed You

by PrimeFan



Series: Hana Dul Set (One and Dones) [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Choking, Established Relationship, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Top Jackson, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeFan/pseuds/PrimeFan
Summary: Mark really likes Jackson's hands.Fun-times on a couch. PWP.





	The Hands That Feed You

**Author's Note:**

> For Tori. 
> 
> I was feeling uninspired and asked for something, anything to write and she suggested Markson, Hand kink. 
> 
> ((There might have been a Jackson Hands Appreciation Post spammed in the group chat before this.))
> 
> I tried. MarkSon isn't my muse pairing so I winged it. Maybe badly? D:

_Lovin' the touch of your fingers, in my hair it still lingers_ \- Lullaby, English Vers.

 

* * *

 

 

Mark was leaning back against Jackson's chest as they sat on his leather couch. One of Jackson's hands in both of his. Mark was massaging it lightly, thumbs running over the back of it, feeling the raised veins that made Jackson's hands look so rugged and strong. When he turned to the palm, Mark's fingers traced the lifelines and then the skin of his fingers, uncurling them and then going over them to feel the pronounced knuckles one by one.

 

Jackson's hands were a contrast. Deceptively soft but that had taken years of care. Bigger than most people realized, grip sure and strong, warm. Even after all this time there was no hiding the fencer, the athlete that Jackson had been. 

 

Mark sighed and brought the hand to his lips, kissing it softly. Behind him, Jackson breathed into the back of his neck before his lips brushed softly against the skin. Mark shivered. Jackson's hand flexed in his hold and then Jackson's fingers were resting against Mark's lips.

 

Mark closed his eyes and parted his lips. He pulled Jackson's hand closer, pushing the fingers into his mouth. His lips closed around them and he sucked. Mark felt himself flushing as he felt Jackson's fingers press down on his tongue and then split around it. They pushed in deep enough for Mark to tongue the web of skin between them. They pulled out and pushed back in slowly, mimicking something  _ else  _ and Mark moaned. His hold on Jackson's wrist, his palm, tightened.

 

Jackson's other hand raised from where it had been resting over Mark's waist, playing with the line of exposed skin from a raised shirt. Mark felt it ghost over his stomach, his chest and he took in a sharp breath through his nose when he felt it rest over his neck. 

 

Strong fingers pressed into the skin, the wide palm a pressure against Mark's throat and Mark cursed around the fingers in his mouth.

 

“Unbuckle your pants, Mark,” Jackson whispered in his ear. “Take your cock out for me.” He squeezed Mark's neck and Mark choked. Jackson's hand on his face suddenly tightened. Saliva leaked out the corner of Mark's mouth as the fingers shifted. Two pressed deep into his mouth as the others and thumb clenched around his jaw. 

 

Mark clenched his eyes and groaned. Mark let go of Jackson's wrist and hand as he reached down. His legs spread as he did as he was told, hastily, shakily loosening his pants. All the while the fingers in his mouth played with his tongue, tickling the back of his mouth and the hand on his throat pushed up to underneath his jaw.

 

He was hard. Mark groaned in relief as he finally freed his cock and then the fingers in his mouth pulled out. A line of saliva followed them before breaking and then Jackson's had them wrapped around his cock, squeezing. Mark threw his head back onto Jackson's shoulder and he cried out. His hips jerked up and Jackson grunted.

 

“Wait.”

 

The grip on Mark's throat tightened even more and Mark gasped as his air was momentarily cut away. He trembled as he forced himself to stay still. Jackson's grip on his throat loosened and he started pumping Mark's cock steadily.

 

Mark stared at the ceiling. His hands had found Jackson's legs and he was clutching at them, nails scratching at the denim of Jackson's pants. He breathed hard, fast, and swallowed and he could feel Jackson's hand flexing every time. 

 

He wanted to move. He wanted to pump into the hand he'd just had in his mouth. He wanted to be naked and have the cock he could feel hard behind his ass, his back, inside him, fucking him. He wanted those hands around his throat as he was fucked, squeezing like Jackson was doing to him now but rougher, harder, bruising and-

 

“Jackson, please,” he moaned. He shifted his hips, legs twitching with the need to move. Jackson slowed his pumping with a chuckle and Mark let loose a curse. “Bastard. Asshole,” he breathed. He turned his head toward Jackson and opened his mouth to say anything to stop his teasing.

 

Jackson kissed him. Tongue sliding in before their lips ever touched. The hand on Mark's throat softened, almost caressing before firming its hold again and Mark broke the kiss to cry out again. Jackson had increased his pumping pace again, faster than before.

 

“Okay, baby,” Jackson breathed. “Show me what you want.”

 

Mark snapped his hips into Jackson's tight fist. He reached down with one hand, adding his hold to Jackson's. His other hand reached up behind him, catching at Jackson's hair, fingers tangling, clutching.

 

He grunted and moaned. Jackson's hand on his throat tightened and softened unevenly. He choked as the hold suddenly became too tight and didn't let up. He gasped and stuttered his hips. Mark's hand on his cock lost coordination.

 

“Yes,” he choked out. His eyes rolled. “Fuck-”

 

His air cut off just as he orgasmed and Mark arched, hands scrambling for the hand on his throat. He clutched at it but didn't pull it away. He legs kicked out. His voice was a series of choked out, broken moans as he was pumped dry. The hold on his neck loosened just as Mark swore the edges of his vision greyed out.

 

Jackson held Mark as he collapsed back into him, dizzy from lack of air and buzzing with adrenaline and endorphins. Jackson tilted Mark's head up and kissed him. His hands were off Mark's throat and cock now. They clutched at Mark’s torso, sneaking under his shirt and messily rubbing Mark's cum into his skin then Mark felt Jackson rolling into him from behind. Rutting.

 

He was too weak to do anything but hold onto Jackson's legs. He breathed into Jackson's kissing and rocked weakly back. Jackson came quietly, muffling his moan with Mark's kiss. His body slowed to a stop after several long moments and they both stilled.

 

“Mark?” Jackson breathed. His hands were on Mark's stomach, caressing, soothing. “Babe?”

 

Mark hummed and raised a hand to his throat. He smiled. “I'm good,” he murmured. He turned his head to Jackson and Jackson obligingly kissed him. “I feel so good.”

 

Jackson smiled lazily and Mark's favorite hands started wondering again. “ _ Good _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Please practice safe sex, do not things like choking like how you read in fanfiction. Like mine. Jesus.


End file.
